Wolfe Cub
by RebelKid
Summary: AU/ Ryan is 5 and his parents are murdered. Includes Eric, Calleigh and Speedle. While working a case Horatio meets a recently orphaned boy. While trying to find his parents killer Horatio begins to feel attached to this little boy that stole his entire teams heart. Rated T just in case.


**AN/ Okay so this an AU. It just came into my head and I've been searching for a story similar but haven't found one.**

**This isnt betaed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Don't own CSI: Miami or its characters. But any OC's are mine.**

**/**

Horatio walked into his office, it was rather early and as usual no one was around yet. He sat at his desk and started to fill out some paper work. He enjoyed a bit of silence since the crime lab was always buzzing and busy with people going to and fro doing different thing, working different cases. Horatio continued to work, as the sun rose higher over the Miami skyline and people started coming to work. He didn't even notice the time till Calleigh knocked on his office door. She walked in with a massive smile on her face, "Morning, want coffee?" She asked nodding towards the breakroom.

"Yup." Was Horatio's simple reply as he followed her out to the breakroom, only to find Eric Delko and Tim Speedle already there.

"Good morning gentleman." Horatio said walking over to the coffee machine.

"Morning H." Came the simaltaneous reply of the other two CSI's that make up his team.

• CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI• CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI• CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI •

She smiled and so did he, they where delighted as they watched their little boy playing happily in the garden, he was a police officer and the poor cat was now being chased by said officer. They'd been celebrating their son's fifth birthday and the boy had asked for a police pulled her close as they continued to watch their son at play, neither realised that today would change their son's future in more ways than one.

• CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI• CSI • CSI• • CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI• CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI • CSI •

It didn't take long for Horatio and his team to arrive at the crime scene. The first thing he did was talk to the policeman on the scene.

"Two bodies, one male, one female." the policeman said while him and Horatio walked towards the crime scene.

"Who called it in?" Horatio asked.

"The five year old boy, who we still can't find." The officer said.

"Wait, did you say five?" The policeman nodded in answer to Horatio's question. The CSI turned around to face Eric.

"Have a good look inside the house." Horatio said.

"What am I looking for?" Eric asked before Horatio had finished.

"A five year old boy, be careful he could be injured." Horatio said as he walked over to Alexx.

The room was neat and tidy but after recent events, covered in blood. Horatio walked over to Alexx who was leaning over the body of the woman. "Cause of death is gunshot wound to the head." The woman said as she placed a liver monitor in the body. "Approximate time of death 9am this morning." Alexx said.

Horatio listened as she explained a similar story for the male victim. Alexx was cut off by the sound of a scream and a pair of feet pounding fast down the steps.

"YOUR NOT A COP YOUR NOT IN COP CLOTHES!" The little voice screached as he ran into the kitchen with Eric not far behind. The kid bolted into the garden while Eric explained to Horatio.

"He got a little spooked, I tried telling him I wanted to help but he said if I was helping him I'd be dressed in uniform like a cop." Eric said he looked rather flustered if Horatio was honest "Help Calleigh. I talk to the kid." Horatio said before going into the garden and spotting the kid hidding behind the shed.

"Hey kid. I'm Horatio, I am here to help you. You can trust me." He said gently as not to spook the kid again.

"Where your police clothes?" The boy said scrutanizing Horatio. _damn this kid would be good at interegation_ Horatio thought before answering, "Well about that. You see I am a special cop, I don't where a uniform like most police officers." Horatio said but looking at the kid he knew the boy wasn't convinced.  
"But I do have this." He said showing the boy his badge noting how the boy face lit up at seeing the object. Sensing the boy beginning to trust him Horatio moved a little closer.

"Can...can I hold it?" The boy asked looking away in embarassment.

"Sure, but I will need you to come out of there." Horatio said. The boy moved out from behind the shed before looking hopefully at Horatio who handed him the badge "Don't lose it now." He said smiling at the boys unfocused intrest on the badge. "Come on buddy, lets get the paramedics to check your not hurt." Horatio said and boy followed behind him still focused on the badge. Horatio shook his head but was surprised to find the boy continued to follow him.

"These nice ladies are just going to check your not hurt and I'm going to go help the other 'special cops' okay." Horatio said as two paramedics lifted the boy up onto the ambulance. "But I'm gonna need my badge back." He said surprised that despite the hurt look the boy handed it over. "I'll be right back." He said to the nurses.

Eric searched through draws for evidence or anything that could be useful. He found a file with important paper work in. After looking inside he found the marrige certificate of Daniel Ryan Wolfe and Allana Georgina Phillips. He also found the birth certificate for the boy,

Ryan James Wolfe.


End file.
